Microblogs have become a popular online manner by which users can receive and disseminate information. A microblog service is an online service in which a user can post entries to his or her microblog, and subscribe to the microblogs of other users. Each time a user posts an entry to his or her microblog, the users that have subscribed to the microblog can receive the entry or be informed that the entry has been posted. Examples of microblogs include TWITTER, which is a registered trademark of Twitter, Inc., of San Francisco, Calif., and FACEBOOK, which is a registered trademark of Facebook, Inc., of Palo Alto, Calif.